This Wound
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Ketika langit Konoha berwarna kelabu, daun-daun Maple beterbangan, dan air beriak tertiup angin, Sakura Haruno sadar bahwa ia telah mendapatkan lebih dari yang sepatutnya ia terima. For Date Becomes Your Fate Infantrum Challenge. canon. OOC. RnR!


_Kalau kau harus pergi, pergilah  
Tapi kuharap kehadiranmu tetap ada di sini, dan tidak akan meninggalkanku_

**..LUKA INI…**

_Terlihat tidak akan pulih  
Sakit ini terasa begitu nyata  
Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang tidak bisa terhapuskan_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**My Immortal © Evanescence, **_**translated**_** by Arisa Hagiwara  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
****This Wound ****© Arisa Hagiwara**

_**For Date Becomes Your Fate Infantrum Challenge **_

**(April, 20****th**** 1995—**_Wish me a happy birthday, please?;p *thrown*_**)**

**Warning: Very angst (well, I think), OOC for some reasons, beware of the labilness~**

**.**

**.  
**

Tidak biasanya langit Konoha berwarna kelabu.

Awan bertumpuk menghiasi langit, tidak berarak pelan, tidak pula dilatarbelakangi langit yang bersih. Awan-awan _Cumulonimbus _itu tampak terburu-buru dikejar oleh angin yang menerbangkan mereka. Sang Surya pun tak memperlihatkan barang seberkas sinarnya sekalipun, hanya semburat cerah yang sedikit terlihat di balik awan yang menandakan hadirnya Si Raja Siang.

Lihatlah, pohon-pohon _Maple _di sepanjang jalan bahkan terlihat enggan menyombongkan warna kemerahannya, tertimpa oleh kelabu yang membayangi musim gugur. Ranting-rantingnya merunduk, seolah bersedih. Dedaunan jatuh berguguran dengan pelan, seiring angin yang berhembus lembut. Daun yang menjari itu perlahan menyentuh tanah, sebelum akhirnya kembali diterbangkan angin menuju tempat yang tidak pernah terbayangkan.

Sepertinya akan ada badai yang luar biasa besar.

Badai merupakan hal asing di Desa Daun Tersembunyi itu. Sekejam apapun, musim dingin pun tak pernah mendatangkan badai, hanya hujan salju yang turun pelan-pelan. Begitu pun dengan musim semi, gugur, dan panas. Semua dilalui dengan hari yang cerah—sedikit mendung, kalau sedang musim gugur.

Anomali cuaca seperti itu cukup membuat Konoha terlihat muram, seolah nuansa kelabu sedang menggelayut manja pada tiap partikel udara yang terhirup shinobi-shinobi yang tengah berjalan di luar rumah, menciptakan efek hitam-putih yang terkesan suram.

Namun, warna kelabu itu agaknya terkalahkan oleh warna merah muda secerah bunga Sakura yang tersembul di balik _bowler _hitam lebar. Rambut kah? Sepertinya iya. Rambut sebahu itu terlihat dengan jelas walaupun sedikit. Sisanya? Warna kelabu seakan tetap membayangi gadis yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna hitam itu.

Sikunya ditumpukan pada pembatas jembatan beton yang menghubungkan bagian Barat dan bagian Timur Konoha. Ia melihat ke bawah. Air sedikit beriak tertiup angin, menciptakan garis-garis melengkung serupa ombak kecil yang mengarungi sungai, atau tak jarang riak tersebut hanya sampai ke tepian.

Dalam hati gadis remaja itu berharap, riakan air akan melukiskan wajah_ seseorang._

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tetes demi tetes cairan bening itu terjatuh ke dalam air, menimbulkan riak baru, hingga akhirnya menghilang perlahan. Bahu gadis itu bergetar, sebelah tangannya mendekap erat mulutnya, sementara tetesan likuid semakin deras menghiasi pipinya.

.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menendang jauh kerikil yang mengganggu langkahnya. Kerikil itu pun dengan pasrah jatuh ke dalam sungai yang mengalir membelah Desa Konoha. Sama seperti gadis tadi, ternyata warna kelabu tidak bisa menyusup ke dalam cerahnya kuning yang dimiliki rambut pemuda itu. Hanya angin yang dapat masuk ke sela-selanya, membuat mahkota itu bergoyang ke sana- ke mari.

"Baka… baka… baka!" Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Jas hitam yang ia kenakan menimbulkan gemerisik kecil ketika ia berjalan. Kedua tangannya tergeletak aman di sakunya. Pandangan matanya jauh menerawang, membuat mata sebiru langit yang ia miliki sedikit tertutup oleh kelopak matanya.

"_Aku berjanji akan membawa Sasuke kembali! Percayalah padaku, Sakura!"_

"_Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu jalan ninjaku!"_

Benarkah? Batinnya sarkastis. Ia bahkan tak yakin telah menepati janjinya tersebut.

Semakin dirinya beranjak dewasa, semakin ia menyadari bahwa menepati janji masa kecil adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan. Ralat, berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke kembali adalah hal _tertolol _yang pernah ia lakukan.

Ia berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali. Setidaknya janji yang ia ucapkan itu secara eksplisit dapat dikatakan 'terpenuhi'.

Tapi pernahkah ia membayangkan akan membawa sahabatnya itu kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan tak bernyawa?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Apakah angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya itu tahu bahwa ia akan membawa Sasuke yang terbujur kaku ke Konoha? Apakah awan yang menghiasi mega itu tahu bahwa ia akan disoraki—bahkan diarak keliling desa—karena berhasil membawa buronan ninja kelas S dalam keadaan tak bernyawa? Apakah daun-daun _Maple _yang berguguran itu tahu bahwa bahkan tak ada upacara pemakaman sahabatnya? Apakah _mereka, _penduduk desa,tahu kalau hanya ia, Sakura, Kakashi, dan Sai yang menggalikan kubur untuk salah seorang—mereka berempat sepakat tak menyebut_nya_ mantan—anggota tim mereka?

Naruto baru saja akan menendang kerikilnya yang entah keberapa ke dalam air ketika ia melihat jembatan beton tempat tim 7 sering berkumpul di kejauhan, dengan seseorang yang tengah bertumpu pada pembatasnya. Melihat topi _bowler _hitam itu ingatannya kembali ke beberapa menit sebelumnya, ketika seorang gadis berambut merah muda menolak beranjak dari nisan bertuliskan 'Sasuke Uchiha' sementara tiga orang yang lain memutuskan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri dengan orang yang dicintainya. Yang sudah menyatu dengan tanah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bergegas berlari menuju salah satu tempat kenangan itu. Tak dipedulikannya angin yang terus bertiup dengan kencang dan bau hujan yang terhirup memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Gadis yang bernama sesuai dengan warna rambutnya itu sontak menoleh. Bahunya sedikit terlonjak ketika tangan Naruto menepuk pundaknya.

Naruto dapat melihat kilauan yang menghiasi pipi teman sejak kecilnya itu. Hanya sekilas, karena Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajah dan mengusap pipinya sebelum kembali memandang Naruto dengan senyum getir yang dipaksakan.

"Ah, Naruto. Ma—maaf tadi a—aku sempat membentak kalian," katanya pelan.

Menghela napas panjang, Naruto menarik tangan dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku. "Tidak masalah. Kami semua mengerti, kok."

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum, sebelum menatap awan dengan pandangan menerawang. Dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya. Sembab di matanya masih jelas terlihat. "Aku… belum dua hari berpisah tapi aku sudah merindukannya, kau tahu?"

_Aku tahu, Sakura. Bahkan bukan sehari. Tapi bertahun-tahun, kau selalu merindukannya._

"Aku tahu, tentu saja," sahut Naruto dengan berusaha keras tidak menyuarakan hal yang terlintas di kepalanya, "karena aku, Kakashi, dan bahkan mungkin Sai pun begitu. Kau tidak sendirian."

Mengangguk pelan, Sakura kembali memandangi air sungai kehijauan di bawahnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia berkata, "Aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk memahami dirinya. Tapi aku sadar, berusaha memahami _orang itu_ lebih rumit dibanding mengatur cakra untuk menyembuhkan luka terparah sekalipun."

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku hanya berpikir… Apa… apakah Sasuke merindukanku?" belum sempat Naruto menjawab, gadis itu tertawa hambar dan mengibaskan tangannya, "sudahlah, aku tahu itu pertanyaan konyol. Aku hanya bercanda. Dia tak mungkin merindukanku."

_Salah, _batin Naruto dalam hati.

**~flashback~**

_Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan? tidak, kau tidak boleh!"_

_Tidak memedulikan Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai. Pedang kusanagi peninggalan keluarganya telah ia persiapkan di depan dadanya. "Bagi klan Uchiha, mati di medan perang adalah hal yang paling terhormat, jauh lebih terhormat dibanding mengiba di kaki lawan," katanya seraya mengayunkan pedang panjang tersebut._

"_Salam untuk Sakura. Katakan, aku merindukannya."_

"_Kau… SASUKE!"_

_Terlambat, raga tersebut sudah bermandikan darah. Andai saja angin bertiup kencang, mungkin tubuhnya sudah jatuh dan terseret arus hingga tidak bisa ditemukan. _Uchiha Prodigy _itu pun akhirnya rubuh di atas kepala patung leluhurnya yang imortal._

**~end of flashback~**

"Dia merindukanmu," gumam Naruto seraya ikut menumpukan siku pada pembatas jembatan.

Sakura merasa badannya menegang. "A—apa? kau mengatakan apa?" tanyanya.

"Dia. Merindukanmu," ulang Naruto, berusaha menghiraukan geliat tidak nyaman di perutnya, "si Teme itu. Kau bisa bayangkan, kan? Dia mengatakan itu dengan nada sombongnya yang biasa," lanjutnya diakhiri senyuman getir.

Langit semakin mendung. Awan menghitam, dan bau hujan semakin tercium. Daun-daun _Maple _pun tertiup angin. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tampaknya alam pun ikut bersedih atas kematian Sasuke Uchiha.

Sembari merapatkan kembali topi _bowler_nya yang nyaris lepas, Sakura tersenyum lemah. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya kembali memandangi sungai yang semakin beriak karena terpaan angin.

Sejenak, hanya suara desau angin dan kecipak air yang memenuhi rongga telinga keduanya. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam dunia bernama imajinasi yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Naruto… tahukah kau… sakit sekali rasanya…" gumam Sakura pelan sambil menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, tempat di mana jantung setiap orang berada. "Seperti diiris oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat."

_Aku pun merasakan sesuatu yang sama, bertahun-tahun._

Kalau saja Naruto masih merupakan bocah ingusan berumur 13 tahun mungkin ia akan dengan egoisnya mengatakan bahwa ia lebih pantas untuk Sakura. Tapi sekarang, apa ia bisa berkata seperti itu? menepati janji saja tidak bisa dilaksanakannya dengan sempurna.

"Sakura…" Naruto menghela napas, "aku minta maaf."

Sakura menoleh. Kilatan kaget terlintas di mata _emerald_nya. "Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

Sahabatnya itu mendengus kecil. "Untuk tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk membawa pulang Sasuke."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Dengar, Naruto. Kau sudah berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang. Walaupun bukan dalam keadaan yang aku dan kau inginkan. Kau benar-benar membawanya pulang, Naruto. Pulang ke tempat ia berasal," ujarnya dengan nada yang semakin pelan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu menyeruak di bola matanya. Ia seketika mendongak, berpura-pura melihat awan yang semakin gelap. "Langit sudah gelap sekali. Tampaknya aku harus pulang," katanya tiba-tiba. Buru-buru ia menyusut kasar ujung matanya sebelum berpaling pada Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto," lanjutnya seraya membalikkan badan. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah, pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati tangan Naruto sudah melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Perlahan, pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu tak punya pilihan selain kembali mendekat.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Jangan seperti Nenek Tsunade. Tegar di depan, menangis di belakang."

Sakura tertegun. Ia langsung membuang muka. "A—apa maksdumu? Kau tahu aku tidak menangis sejak tadi," ujarnya berbohong.

Naruto kembali menghela napas. "Aku menguasai ilmu pengendalian alam, kalau kau ingat. Aku tadi tahu ada air mata yang keluar, tapi kau tidak mau menunjukannya. Katakan saja. Ada yang mengganjal perasaanmu, bukan?"

"Ti—tida—"

"Katakan sajalah."

Kali ini Sakura menyerah. Ia kembali bertumpu pada pembatas jembatan, lalu berucap, "Aku… aku hanya… menyesal."

Kening Naruto sedikit berkerut. "Karena?"

"Karena aku selalu berkata bahwa aku akan berjuang juga untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Dan… aku bahkan tidak bisa menepati janji itu! Aku tidak berjuang keras! Aku… akulah yang tidak menepati janji, Naruto… bukan kau," ujarnya lirih.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu hanya bisa memandangi bahu Sakura yang bergetar semakin kuat. Wajah gadis itu hilang dalam benaman kedua telapak tangannya. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Bukan raungan, bukan pula ratapan. Hanya isakan yang terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan hati.

Perlahan, Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Sakura meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu kanan sahabatnya itu, seolah berusaha meredam getaran di bahu si pemilik. Untuk pertama kalinya selama lebih dari lima tahun mengenal Sakura, ia diperbolehkan menyentuh pundaknya kala gadis itu menangis. Walaupun tentu saja ia tahu Sakura hanya menganggap tindakan itu sebagai _rangkulan persahabatan._

Dilihatnya Sakura menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. "Aku selalu berusaha belajar giat selama tiga tahun ini untuk mengejarmu dan Sasuke. Untuk membawa Sasuke kembali dan berhenti merepotkanmu. Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah Sakura yang cengeng seperti dulu. Dan sekarang aku mulai bertanya-tanya; apakah usahaku selama ini ada gunanya?"

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu Sakura. Ia pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Akhirnya, setelah berusaha keras merangkai kata-kata yang pantas, Naruto memberanikan diri berkata, "Kau sudah menjadi gadis kuat. Bahkan ninja medis terhebat setelah Nenek. Tidak ada kerugian dengan menjadi _shinobi _hebat, kan? Sekarang, setelah peranmu di perang kemarin, mungkin anak-anak perempuan di seluruh Konoha atau bahkan Negara Hi ingin menjadi sepertimu. Tangguh, berbakat, juga cantik."

Sakura merapatkan syal hitamnya dalam rangkulan Naruto yang menghangatkan. Kini pikirannya berkecamuk hebat antara Sasuke, Naruto, dan perkataan Sai.

"_Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang perasaan. Tapi, kulihat Naruto sangat menyukaimu."_

Sakura tahu. Sangat tahu. Dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan menjadi anggota Tim 7. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa perasaan Naruto padanya sebegitu dalam, hingga masih terasa sampai detik terkini ia menarik napas. Ia hanya tak menyadarinya, sampai Sai mengatakan demikian. Atau memang ia tak ingin menyadarinya?

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lirih. Saat ini ia menyadari, bahwa ia telah menyakiti Naruto lebih dari yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh manusia. Ia terlalu kejam. Naruto selalu ada untuknya. Naruto berjanji dengan tulus untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Pemuda itu selalu melindunginya, atau setidaknya _berusaha _melindunginya. Sedangkan ia sendiri? Hanya bisa berkeluh kesah dan menangis sendirian, tanpa menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Perlahan, pemilik mata _emerald_ itu melepaskan rangkulan Naruto, lalu memandang sahabatnya tersebut. "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Naruto," katanya, "aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku kalau tidak mempunyai sahabat sepertimu," sambungnya diakhiri tawa hambar.

Naruto balas tertawa. "Yah, beberapa tahun ini aku belajar banyak hal. Kematian Sannin Mesum, ambisi Sasuke, ideologi Pein, perang, Madara Uchiha, dan sekarang…" ucapnya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. "Perang sudah berakhir, Sasuke pun sudah pergi. Masih ada Madara Uchiha yang harus dilewati. Cepat atau lambat, ia pasti akan mencari kekuatan baru," ia menarik napas, "aku, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, bahkan mungkin _dia yang ada di sana, _dan semua warga Konoha berdiri di belakangmu, berjuang bersamamu. Jadi… semangatlah," ujarnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal di udara.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, tenang saja. Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya dan meraih cita-citaku sejak kecil, menjadi Hokage! Eh, tunggu. Ada apa itu di hidungmu, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto meneyentuh ujung hidung Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Air.

"Air?" tanya Sakura heran.

Tepat saat itu, tetesan air perlahan turun membasahi bumi. Awalnya hanya sedikit dan rintik-rinntik, hingga akhirnya makin deras.

"Wah, hujan!" seru Sakura seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Aku sangat suka hujan! Selalu membuat pikiran menjadi segar kembali. Kau, Naruto?" tanyanya, memandang Naruto yang tersenyum kecil. Rambut jabrik yang selalu dibanggakannya kini layu tersiram air.

_Aku suka apapun, Sakura-chan. Selama kau suka._

"Aku tidak suka," jawabnya enteng, kontradiksi dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Karena hujan selalu membuatku gagal membawa Sasuke kembali. Dulu, tiga tahun lalu, di Lembah Akhir, aku pingsan—atau kalah, tepatnya—dan di tengah hujan Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Begitupun dengan kemarin. Bedanya, kemarin ia yang jatuh di tengah hujan. Persamaannya, ia juga pergi tanpa bisa kucegah."

Ekspresi wajah Sakura menjadi kaku. Ia berhenti ber-euforia.

"Ah, maaf Sakura-chan. Aku jadi mengingatkanmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sakura cepat. "Setidaknya sekarang aku lega karena ia sudah berada di tempat yang aman, dan tidak akan pergi lagi," jelasnya.

"Lagipula, manusia yang sudah mati hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang lain," sambungnya. "Kita tidak boleh melupakan Sasuke, Naruto. Yang kita perlukan hanyalah menemukan mimpi baru, janji baru."

"Mimpi dan janji, ya…" gumam Naruto. Di sebelahnya, Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. Rintik hujan yang semakin memekakkan telinga tidak menghalangi mereka.

_Mimpi? Janji? _

_Dari dulu, mimpiku selalu sama; aku ingin menjadi Hokage. Selain untuk pengakuan dari penduduk desa, aku juga membutuhkan pengakuan_mu. _Agar kau berhenti melihat Sasuke._

_Dan sedari dulu, aku berjanji untuk membuatmu bahagia. Sekarang maupun selamanya._

Setelah berpikir sesaat, Naruto berkata, "Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membuat orang-orang di sekelilingku bahagia. Termasuk kau. Doakan ya, Sakura-chan."

Detik berikutnya Naruto hampir terjengkang. Begitu ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, segalanya terasa menakjubkan. Sakura Haruno telah berada di dalam dekapannya. Tangis gadis itu pecah, seiring buliran air jernih yang berhulu pada mata _emerald_nya.

"Sa—Sakura-chan?"

"Berhentilah, Naruto…"

"Be—berhenti?"

"Berhentilah membuatku merasa bersalah… Berhentilah berjanji padaku…" isak gadis itu di pundaknya.

"Kau tidak mempunyai kesalahan, Sakura-cha—"

"Aku punya!" raung gadis itu di antara isakannya, dekapannya semakin erat. "Aku terlalu egois, Naruto… Aku selalu memikirkan Sasuke, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu…"

Naruto terdiam, tidak sanggup berkata sepatah kata pun. Akhirnya ia hanya mengusap punggung dan rambut Sakura, membiarkan bahunya yang sudah basah akan air hujan semakin basah oleh tangis gadis itu.

Jauh di atas sana, awan semakin giat mengucurkan bebannya, seolah ikut menangis melihat adegan dua orang _shinobi _yang, di usia muda mereka, telah mengalami berbagai hal. Dua orang _shinobi, _yang baru saja memahami arti _luka _dan _penantian. _

_**.**_

_Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau telah pergi  
Tapi aku tahu, kalaupun kau masih ada,  
Toh aku sudah merasa sendiri selama ini_

**.**

._**Lima tahun kemudian…**_

"Baik-baik di sana ya, Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura meletakkan sebuket bunga lili di depan granit hitam itu. Di sebelahnya, Naruto—yang kini lebih sering dipanggil Rokudaime-sama—ikut berlutut.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja…" ujar Naruto, walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Tiba-tiba air hangat memenuhi rongga mata Sakura, tak lama kemudian jatuh ke tanah, persis di atas makam Sasuke. "Ah," katanya sembari cepat-cepat menyeka matanya, "duh, jadi nangis lagi kan…"

Seperti yang sudah sering dilakukannya selama lima tahun belakangan, setiap Sakura teringat Sasuke, Naruto akan langsung merangkul pundak gadis itu. Dan untuk beberapa saat, ia akan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pundaknya. Begitu terus, hampir setiap hari, selama lima tahun, walaupun lama-kelamaan frekuensi tangisan Sakura terus berkurang, intervalnya terus memanjang. Haruskah ia bergembira? Atau, haruskah ia bersedih karena…

"Terima kasih atas pundaknya, Naruto. Aku… aku tidak menyesal karena menyayangimu."

Ya, setiap kali Sakura selesai 'meminjam' bahu Naruto, ia pasti berkata seperti itu. Membuat pemuda berkumis itu sejenak seperti terbang ke langit tertinggi.

"Sebagai sahabat?" dan itulah yang selalu diucapkan Naruto. Lebih kepada pertanyaan untuk meyakinkan, bukan pertanyaan yang benar-benar harus dijawab.

Dan Sakura, selama lima tahun, selalu menyertakan anggukan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Selalu seperti itu, membuat sang pemuda merasa dihempaskan dari lapisan langit tertinggi, berdebam terjatuh ke lapisan tanah kecokelatan.

Tapi, ah, lihatlah! Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak berpikir sebentar.

Kalau saja ia masih gadis cengeng yang selalu menangisi kepergian Sasuke lima tahun lalu, tanpa berpikir ia akan menjawab _"Ya. Sebagai sahabat, tentu saja."_.

_**Kalau saja**__ ia masih Sakura yang lima tahun, atau mungkin sepuluh tahun lalu._

Tapi kali ini ia sadar, Sasuke tidak akan kembali selama jarum jam masih bergerak ke kanan. Ada masa depan yang menyongsongnya, yang mau tidak mau harus ia hadapi. Dan apabila ia menarik garis lima tahun ke belakang, ia pasti akan menemukan kelebatan gambar tentang kebersamaannya dengan Naruto, yang selalu meminjamkan pundaknya, meluangkan waktunya, juga yang selalu ada untuknya.

Setelah perdebatan di kepalanya berakhir, Sakura akhirnya dengan mantap menggeleng, disambut oleh sebelah alis Naruto yang terangkat.

"Bukan, Naruto. Bukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku… benar-benar menyayangimu," ujarnya mantap.

Hei, Naruto. Sepertinya kau aman di langit sana.

.

Ada yang bilang luka luar mudah disembuhkan, sedangkan luka hati sangat sulit, tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat ataupun pertolongan ninja medis terhebat sekalipun. Tapi, semua penyakit ada obatnya, bukan? Begitupun luka hati ini. Obatnya bernama 'cinta', yang tidak bisa didapatkan dari sembarang orang.

.

Ah, tampaknya luka hati yang dialami kedua _shinobi _ini telah sembuh.

**.**

_Ketika kau menangis, aku menyeka air matamu  
Ketika kau berteriak, aku mengusir segala ketakutanmu  
Aku menggenggam tanganmu selama bertahun-tahun  
Dan kau tetap memilikiku seutuhnya_

**.**

"_When one door closes, another opens; but we often look up so regretfully upon the closed door that we don't see the door that has opened for us." Quote by __**Alexander G. Bell**_

_**.**_

…**SELESAI**

**.**

**Author's corner: Tadinya mau dipost waktu ulang tahun saya, tapi saya orangnya nggak sabaran sih -_- Apalagi **_**challenge-**_**nya menantang banget, jadi saya cepet nulis dan **_**publish**_**nya ****. Semoga Sanich-san suka dan ini termasuk dalam **_**Fate **_**sesuai tanggal lahir saya: **_**saya akan membuat fic bergenre angst serta hurt/comfort dan fic tersebut mencantumkan pernyataan "aku tidak menyesal karena menyayangimu"**_

**Oh iya, lagunya sengaja saya **_**translate **_**untuk meminimalisir penggunaan bahasa Inggris ^^ Maaf juga kalo adegan _flashback_nya "nggak" banget. Dan informasi saja, baru pertama kali ini saya membuat **_**ending **_**yang tokohnya menyatakan perasaan secara eksplisit. Jadi maaf kalo kesannya aneh =.=**

**Kritik? Saran? Sampaikan di review ya!**


End file.
